A fairies last wish
by bloodyalienchick
Summary: My name is Flora my mom is forcing me to go to a ball. I hate fancy parties. I wish mother would understand i hate to wear fancy dresses and shoes i like the woods and i like to read books not dress up but it could be worse i could be locked up in a tower
1. Moon and dreams

**This is a story by me all people who claim own to this other than me will be decapitated X3**

**prouloge **

i ran through the forest my red hair flying behind. I felt every twig, rock and leaf on my bare feet. I felt the moon light on my back, and the over growth on my legs. I could see the forest rushing by with ever step i take. My mother called me flora for my red hair later she said that she had a different reason. she said that i reminded her of a flower that will never wilt or die and flourishes in the moon. She said a radient light surrounded me where ever i go. One day i asked her what that light was, she laughed and said the lights of the fairies of course, i believed her.

Chapter 1

"mom" i yelled "i'm going outside."

"Be carful flora of fairy rings, and don't trust the foxes."

"alright mom" i opened the door to our house and there my black cat was sitting on my door step he seemed to be smiling at me.

"come on moonnight" I called, the cat knew the routine and followed me happily.

I picked up my leather bag that I always bring it was full of books. I ran through the forest my cat following with the same agility. I reached a old giant oak. My fingers grabbed the ragged bark. i hoist myself up the trunk. climbing to the first branch was always a challenge with a dress on but after that it was a breeze. I climbed high above the tree tops for this was the biggest tree in the forest. I sat down opened a book my cat in my lap. after a few hours my cat looked over the edge and meowed.

I looked down and spotted a man on a horse.

"Hello down there can i help you" I yelled he looked up and smiled.

"why yes you can i am looking for the residents of the moon family"

"that is I" I said putting my cat in my bag and quickly getting down. he handed me a letter with a red seal on it and rode away. I ran to my house as fast as I could. My cat already jumped out of my bag.

"mom we got a letter" I handed her it and she opened it. after a few minutes of her reading she smiled widely.

my mom looked at me and placed a hand on each cheek.

"Flora the prince has invited you to got to a ball".

"yaaaaay" I said unenthusiastic.

i was never the girl that liked fancy things my mom took me to one once about a month back i was bored out of my mind. I liked staying in my nature hideout. me and mom place the dress on it was a pretty red and black silk dress. I don't know how we could afford this but my mom was piratically shoving me everywhere just to get ready. i heard a loud trumpet mom smiled.

"that's them they are picking up every girl in the village near us" she said with a smile she shoved me out. My cat trying to follow me,she almost got in the chariot that is until mom picked her up. when the door closed mom let her go. But that didn't keep moonnight from following me she jumped on the back. my mother glared at the cat as we drove away.

my eyes scanned everyone in the chariot, most of the girls had happy faces on some were even whispering excitedly.

I sigh as the girl beside me giggles loudly. suddenly a blur of black goes through the side window and lands on my lap. i smile as i look down there laid my cat moonnight.

"hey filthy beasts are not allowed in here throw it out" said a blonde haired girl.

"Yeah get that filthy animal out of here who knows what kind of disease it has" says a brunette. i hug my cat tightly as they try to reach for my cat. I glare at all of them i knew that they were scared by the way they stopped trying to pry my cat away and sat back down. They whispered furiously now back and forth glaring at me.

I stuck out my tongue childishly at one of the girls. she glared at me making me smirk. the chariot came to a stop and the door opened i stepped out my cat following me. i bent down for a second to pet her and stood back up. The walk way to the castle's path was to long and the stupid shoes mom gave me were already hurting my feet. my cats quiet foot steps was the only thing that broke the silence since the other girls ran quickly to get in no I'm not happy with entering so I'll just take my sweet time. my cat meowed happily at me, I looked down and smiled her face seemed to help me calm down.

i looked at the stairs in front of me the were very long it would take forever to reach the top. i sigh in relief when i reach the entrance they had some of the longest stairs i have ever seen i think they are trying to kill us. when i entered i heard laughter and giggles as i passed people some people were whispering behind hands when they looked at me. A few glared as i passed them but i didn't care i walked by. I sat down and leaned against the corner near the food I petted my cat gently as i stared into space.

"hello are you able to point towards the exit I'm kinda lost" i looked up a guy with short black hair his ears long and pointed and a smirk played across his lips. I shrugged "If I would of know where the exit was i would of left a long time ago" i said looking back at my cat.

"Not much of a party person huh" he said with a smile.

"hell no hate them with ever fiber of my being" i stated bluntly "i rather be back home." I stared off into space thinking of the forest.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE FOUL BEAST?" A man yelled pointing at the man next to me.

**that's where I stop tell me what ya think and enjoy**


	2. are never what the seem

**Okay tell me if you like it ^.^**

The man I was talking to turned, horror written on his face.

"Bye" he waved at me then he started to run.

"Come back here beast" the other man chased him. His face red with fury. I looked down at my cat who was smiling in amusement. She looked up at me and meowed. People stared at both men whispering behind their hands with worried looks on their faces. I stood up and started walking towards the path that was left by the two chasing each other it led to the door. I walked out with a big smile on my face as I ran down the steps. I started walking on the road which led to home. My feet were killing me from the shoes I was wearing so I took them off and place my cat down and began caring them.

The moon was high in the sky when I reached home. When I walked through the door I saw my mother by the fireplace she was sewing.

"Hello mother I'm back" she looked at me and smiled "how did it go any nice young men" I was about to nod no but then I though of the pointed ear man.

"I met one fine young gentlemen" I stated "He was very nice but someone ran him off" my mother laughed at this.

"So you had fun" she said I thought for a moment

"i Guess I did."

I woke up the sun blaring in my eyes. I groaned and rolled over pulling the covers over my head. The covers didn't really help with keeping much light out, so in utter defeat I tossed them off. I slowly got up and got dressed. I walked outside moonnight waiting for me. I gave her some milk and she lapped at it happily, looking at me and meowing a thanks. I walked over to the chicken coop and scattered corn in their pen they started scratching and pecking at the ground. I luaghed as one of the chickens fell when trying to get food. I walked to the barn and looked at the horses I petted one on the snout.

"hey girl how you doing have a good night" I stepped back the rough hay scratching at my bare feet. And opened their gate letting them out to graze. I walked into the house.

"Mother I'm done with my morning chores, so I'm going out a little bit to read" I yelled.

"Have fun dear."

I ran with my bag of books on my back my cat following me happily. I found my favorite oak I was about to climb.

"Heeeeeeey" I familiar voice yelled. I turned to see the pointed ear man he was running towards me.

"I see you found the door" he said smiling.

"Indeed I did" I stated looking at him.

"I didn't get your name mines Miceal" he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Mines Flora" I looked at him and smiled.

My cat meowed loudly, I looked down and picked her up and held her in my arms.

"And who is this pretty little kitten" he said while rubbing under Moonnight's neck. She purred loudly.

"Her name Is moonnight, and it seems she has taken a liking to you" I said sweetly, as I looked at my purring cat.

"What a beautiful name for a beautiful cat" he said taking her from my arms and petting her.

"well see you later maybe...Miceal?" I smiled happily and took my cat from him. I started to climb up the tree.

"What are you doing" he stated in good humor.

"I'm climbing what else" I said I was already half way up the tree.

"Why climb up there" he said giving me a questioning look.

"Because I feel more free here in the sky and in the woods" I was in my favorite sitting spot.

"Hey do you think I could come up there It looks fun" he said his red eyes shining brightly.

"If you can get up here sure" he smiled widely and stared to climb he was faster than most folks I know. But I was faster he looked up.

"How do you climb so fast are you some kind of cat ,or maybe a pixie, or maybe" he grunted as he pulled himself on the next branch "Your a fairy" I laughed at this.

"My mother wonders that all the time she says the fairies like to follow me where ever I go" I said smiling and looking down at him.

"i wouldn't be surprised if that was true" he smirked as he almost reached me.

"For a radiant light follows you where ever you go unlike me" he said smiling.

"My mother said that too" I stated. I scooted over the scratchy bark rubbing against my legs. My cat jumped in his lap and meowed.

"I she likes you alot it seems."

**That's all for now :3 that's all I can think of XD**


	3. in the eyes in the young and old

I smiled widely as he almost fell off the tree. Moonnight jumped out of his lap and landed on the branch above us.

"clumsy much" I stated holding onto his shirt keeping him from falling off the edge. "if I wasn't here than that would have been a pretty nasty fall" I said while looking down. I pulled him up on the branch making sure that he didn't fall again I huffed as I pulled he was heavy.

My cat again meowed she was laying on the branch above us batting at Miceal's hair she fell and landed in his lap with a heavy thud.

I laughed as she laid on her back dazed. She turned over and sat up her back facing me.

"Okay fine no fish from the river for you" the cat opened one eye looked at her than turn it's back again "And no milk either." that got the cat's attention she turned and meowed angrily her fur standing up. I picked her up "you know I was just kidding" I hugged her and she purred loudly. He soft fur brushed my nose and made me sneeze.

"Bless you" Miceal snickered as I glared at him for laughing at me. He stood up and brushed himself off.

"Well I have to go" he stepped off the branch and fell.

I quickly leaned over the branch to find that he was nowhere to be seen. I looked at my cat "Strange fellow wasn't he" my cat gave me a weird look.

"Flora, Flora you have been chosen" my mom yelled while running towards the tree. "You have been chosen to be the princes wife" at that I frowned...deeply.

"what if I don't want to be his wife I don't even know the man." I yelled my voice carrying down to my mother and echoing through the tree's.

"Nonsense you'll love it dear every waking moment." my mother smiled I rolled my eyes and looked at my cat who gave me the same look as I had.

I sighed and climbed down slowly, I wasn't really excited over the news I didn't even care.

I brushed the bark and moss from my dress and looked at my mother.

"Mom what if I don't want to go?" this made my mother frown but it turned into a smile again.

"of course you want to go it's every girls dream to marry a prince." I frowned into a glare.

"Well I don't" I pouted and stomped my foot. My mom grabbed my arm "come on dear time to get ready." I jerked away grabbed my bag moonnight and ran with me. We both ran even faster our footsteps silent against the rotting leaves the overgrowth and low limbs often whipped at my face as I ran. When I reached a meadow I collapsed my cat ran towards me and laid on her back breathing heavily. Her hackles raised when she turned on belly she released a great deal of heat. I looked at her and smiled.

"Guess were on her own from now on huh?" I said through breaths I laid in the undergrowth hiding my presence. And sighed I looked in the sky the sun was about to set.

"Come on moonnight" I said sneaking in the undergrowth. When we reached the edge of the forest, I ran and looked for the nearest largest oak and climbed I looked around in the faint moonlight and saw a perfect tree for shelter not to far away. I jumped down to branch to branch my feet gently landing only swaying the branches slightly was the only thing revealing my presence. When I landed on the ground I saw my cat asleep on the ground I picked her up gently. Her light weight in my arms and ran as quickly as I could towards the tree.

After a while it seemed I would never reached it. No matter how far I ran it was always out of reach I slumped against a birch and laid my head back. I felt my eyes closing as I drifted off to sleep a heavy darkness surrounded me as I shut my eyes. My body that once felt heavy, felt light as my body went to dreams of the forest and peace.

**How do you like sigh falls on ground brain need food 3 sorry for not putting more i'll try to update and those who read my story I hope you enjoy**


End file.
